Tale of Shail
by cutey4560
Summary: Abandoned by a depress ridden father, a young dwarf maiden was sent off to the Blue Mountains. Old enough she escape the orphanage and ran off too the Old Forrest, there she lived off the land. Years later she snared a Dwarf in her trap changing her faith. Joining the company of Oakensheild she'd help reclaim the mountain,and reunite with her family in the Iron Hills.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

 **I rule the Iron Hills, home to over a kingdom of 20,000 dwarves. But only a handful I could call loyal to myself. My oldest friend and confidant is Kale son of Kilo, we've trained since my lessons on becoming king. He the brother I never had, an as siblings I was to see he had fun once awhile. I brought him to a tavern for a few drinks and a few lasses, but to find he'd only have one. A beauty among wenches, long raven hair complimenting her tan skin, and eyes of brown that in the light little sparkles of gold shinned. She turned heads all night, but stole the heart of only one dwarf.**

 **"I have to make her mine Dain." Kale said drinking his ale, watching as she cleaned the tables.**

 **"Then go over there before I nab her for myself." I shoved him off his seat; Kale fell onto the floor spilling his drink. "Kale you alright there?" I asked going to help him, and then saw the lass heading over. "Stay down. Don't move you dafty."**

 **"Is everything okay here, is he hurt?" She asked getting to her knees.**

 **"No I'm fine, really just a little tumble." Kale said trying to get up, but Dain pushed him back.**

 **"He bumped his head, he'll need tending. Mind helping with that misses?" I asked her name.**

 **"Shira, my name is Shira." She said helping Kale sit up.**

 **"Well ill leave you too it." I watched the rest of the night as the two didn't separate. After that night the two were non separable and soon wed by yours truly. The years passed and the two had four, yes four strapping sons. The first born was Sage, the wisest and best looking son of them all. He became the youngest ambassador in my court. Then second was Kaleo. Strong, Sturdy, a skilled huntsman but wants to become a solider like his father. The third Hal was a merchant; the boy could add numbers faster than any dwarf abacus. And who I thought was the last was Dale, a skilled miner. No dwarf could make a tunnel faster than him, you'd think her was part were-worm. I'd never seen a man so bless with a family, but sometime life becomes unfair. Shira wished for one more child, so she was blessed with one come winter.**

 **"Doing well, now I need one last push." The doctor said as he pulled the child. A baby's cries were heard throughout the king's halls. Kale opened the doors with a smile, "It a girl, you boys have a little sister." He smiled hugging each son kissing their cheeks. I ran down the hall quick as me short legs could go, "Where is the lad."**

 **"It's a lass Dain." Kale laughed as the nurse brought the baby out swaddled. "Say hello to your god daughter, if you'd allow it."**

 **"I'd have it no other way." I said taking her into my arms, she was tiny. The doctor called him back I looked to see the nurse and Kale rushing to Shira. She lost too much blood and was going onto the next world. By sunset she was gone, and all she left was a daughter which she spoke the name Shail. Kale had never been the same after that night; he neglected his duties as a general and father. His sons' barley saw their father and Shail rarely saw him, she came to think he didn't exist. All he had done was sit in his chamber or at the tavern drinking his sorrows. The sight of Shail made his heart break, and the drink made his mind blur. In the dead of night Kale had taken Shail from her bed and took her to dwarves traveling to the Blue Mountains. He placed the sleeping child in the back of a wagon seeing she was hidden. The travelers left and I found hours later that he had done this. I sent a party out but the travelers were too far gone, sending word quickly that every traveler's cart that came into the Blue Mountains was to be checked. They found the cart a week later, but no sign of little Shail. We searched for days but they turned into weeks, months, and years. I would never stop believing she was gone, neither would her family. She out there I know of this.**


	2. Ch 1: Will You Join Me?

**_Ch 1: Will You Join Me?_**

* * *

Thirteen dwarves, a wizard, and hobbit road ponies reaching the Old Forest weeks after leaving the rolling hills of the Shire the sounds of the wind blew through the tree tops rustling the leaves. Gandalf took his pipe out and lit it using his finger, "Ah good old Toby, sad it doesn't grow in these woods." He chuckled puffing. Thorin road at the front of the company, looking to the east of the forest he smelt and saw smoke. Stopping his pony he held up his hand for the other to come to a halt. "Why are we stopping now?" Gandalf asked.

"Fire up ahead, it someone camp. The smoke is going straight." He pointed up. "Dwalin and Fili come, the rest of you stay till we return." He said riding ahead with Dwalin and Fili. The company took this time to stretch their legs and give their sore bottoms a rest. Bofur jumped off his pony and walked away from the company. Bilbo looked and pointed at him worried, "Where are you going? Thorin said to stay here."

"Don't worry, I gotta release a stream." He joked tugging at his pant. The Dwarves chuckled not at the joke but how disgusted Bilbo face turned. Bofur walked into a bunch of bushes and relieved himself, after tucking his sword away he spotting pile of fresh berries. "Well well look at this, someone been gathering a lil treat for me." He walked over grabbing a handful, but as he grabbed the berries a rope snagged his wrist. Bofur panicked trying to pull his hand out of the thick rope, stepping back his foot got snagged on another. He shook his leg and a bell rang "Oh not good. Help! Bifur! Bombur!"

"No ones here, at least not now." Dwalin said checking the area around the camp.

"They are cooking but must have gone to get water." Thorin said seeing duck roasting on the fire, he went to a pack looking through. "This is a dwarven pouch, must be a lone traveler." Dwalin and Fili looked in other bags finding a pair of daggers and war hammer. Thorin looked feeling something was a miss, "Let get back to the others." Fili walked back setting off a net trap. He flew into the air dangling from a tree "Fili! Quick cut him down!"

Bofur pulled yelling for help then heard a twig snap "Thorin, that you?" He looked around frantic, hearing another twig his head turn seeing a figure approached slowly from behind a tree. "Can you help me? I got stuck in these traps." He pointed out the turned pale seeing the stranger pull out a knife. "I'm guessing these are your traps, gotta say your talented. BIFUR! BOMBUR! ANYBODY HELP!" he yelled trying to pull out. The company heard the yells and leap off their ponies running to help him. Gandalf heard Thorin and ran over to help them out. The dwarves ran seeing a hooded figure ready to stab Bofur, Nori ran over taking a swing with his twin daggers. The stranger dodged his attack and landed a punch in the gut, Nori drop a dagger holding his stomach. The stranger picked up the dagger throwing it at a tree behind Oin, with the company distracted by the divergent, the stranger tackled Bombur. "Cut me loose! CUT ME LOOSE!" Bofur yelled to free him. Balin went to help but got cut off by the stranger after they kneed Gloin in the chest. They swung the knife and nearly cut Balin, trimming some white hair from his beard; the stranger went to swing again but got tackled by Dwalin. Fili ran over cutting Bofur lose, "Bout time someone got me out!"

"No one attacks my brother." Dwalin pinned the stranger to the ground, their legs kicked around trying to break out. Grabbing hold of the hood Dwalin ripped it off revealing a young female dwarf. "What in Duran's name?" He asked holding her down as Thorin walked over. "All this trouble cause of a lass."

"Let me up! That dwarf scared mah kill away!" She yelled with a rough and thick Scottish accent, squirming under Dwalin.

"She was gonna stab him." Nori said rubbing his stomach.

"Is this true?" Thorin asked.

"No! I was gonna cut em loose, _then_ kill em. I needed the rope, not em." She answered as she was settling down. "I'm calm, now let me up." Dwalin looked at Thorin who gave him a nod, he let go and went over to check Balin. "It took me hours ta set that trap; was gonna catch a stag." She huffed going to the tree untying the rope.

"You made these traps, even the one at the camp?" He asked.

"Yes... You set them off too?! Ugh! If haven't wasted enough day light already this'll set me back fer sure..." The woman muttered while gathering up her belongings. Retreated back to her campsite.

Thorin, Gandalf, and Balin huddle to discuss about the young woman. "I don't need any more dwarves in this company." Thorin said not wanting to drag along anyone not valuable. "She'll slow us down, and we don't know of her."

"She is skilled at surviving in the wild. Who do we have? Gloin who can make fire? You need the help." Gandalf said walking off.

Thorin crossed his arms, Balin chuckled, "He's right, even if you don't like the idea, it is necessary for survival. We can't restore Erebor if we die before getting there." He said moving in closer, "A female companionship is good to have as well."

"What do you mean?" Thorin asked.

"Erebor will need a future queen." He said tapping his finger against his nose. Thorin acknowledged Balin's point. "So shall I write up a contract?"

Thorin nodded to Balin then walked over to the girl as she doused the fire. "Where are you going?"

"Nowhere specific, don't hava place to call mah home." She said tying off her bags. "Better question is where are you all off tew? The Blue Mountains are bach that way."

"We are off to the Kingdom of Erebor." He answered.

The girl looked at Thorin with a surprised expression. "I know of only one Dwarf who dares to travel bach to the Lonely Mountain...Thorin Oakensheild son of Thrain?" She gasped, recognizing the figure in her presence. "So the stories are true."

"Yes, but I will need your skills of survival. Most of these dwarves have never spent a week in the wild."

Looking over she saw Bilbo flinching at a horse fly, swatting it away. "A week? I'd say a day. My skills don't come for free though."

"If you join, a portion of Erebor's riches shall be yours." He said as Balin joined handing him the contract. "So I ask you, Will you join me?" The girl was handed a quill to sign off her name. She hesitated, looking between her disheveled shelter and the disheveled strangers. The girl signed off her name handing the quill back. "Welcome to the company of Oakensheild, Shail daughter of Kale."


	3. Ch 2: A Long Day and Sleepless Night

_**Ch 2: A Long Day and Sleepless Night**_

* * *

Striking a deal,Thorin had the spare pony stripped of the supplies for her belongs. Shail then mounted the pony, riding at the end of the line. The dwarves gossiped amongst themselves and wondered why the lass was now joining them.

"I don't understand, what use could we have for her?" Kili whispered to his brother. Fili shrugged as he looked over his shoulder. He witnessed as she undid her cloak, displaying a curvaceous body. Fili flustered, the sudden pull on the reins steered him to the right, nearly riding into Kili. "Fili! Watch where you are going." Kili whinned.

"Sorry, got a bit distracted." He said fixing himself. Ori looked back, sketching what he could make out of the newcomer. Also seeing her uncloaked, his face turned a tint of pink. The quills began to fall once Ori fumbled. He tried to catch them, nearly falling off the horse. He almost dropped his journal, burt Dori grabbed it and lectured him on being more careful.

Shail raised a skeptical eyebrow and noticed the blonde dwarf in front of her struggling to ride straight. "You alright there? Do ye have trouble seein weere yer goin?" She asked.

"What? No, just a little fumble with the reins. And what do you mean by 'trouble seeing'?" Fili asked.

"Nothin, I wasn't referrin ta ya dangling in a tree back there." Shail answered with a serious expression. She then began to smirk as Kili snickered.

Fili pulled alongside to intimidate her and stated "I wasn't the only dwarf to fall for one of your traps."

"The hat wearer didn't make a fool of himself in front of the king." She road ahead of the two. "Just be lucky I'm here now to save ya." Shail remarked with a smirk on her face. Fili growled.

"Why would I, or any other dwarf for that matter, want a stubborn lass like you joining us?" He asked, but was brushed off with a hand gesture, signifying a dwarven middle finger. Kili let out a short laugh before seeing the glare of his brother. Ori saw her approaching and quickly shut the journal as she passed by. When she was far enough, he wrote down what he observed before forgetting.

Shail rode with Thorin, Balin and Dwalin learning the names of each member and their skills. Knowing what backgrounds they provided to the mission, Shail evaluated them with a glance. No more than a handful could fight off a goblin, let alone kill a dragon. The company rode until sunset, settling for the night on a cliff near the Great East Road. Gloin started up a fire as Fili and Kili took first watch. Bombur was the first to pass out, tiny moths flew around his head. The swarm would constantly be sucked into his mouth every time he inhaled, and were expelled on the exhale. Shail rolled her eyes before she climbed up a boulder going to bed.

"Excuse me, but why are you up there?" Ori asked laying his bed spread out.

"More of a challenge for night beast to reach me up here then down there." She lowered her tunic sleeve, displaying a scar on her right shoulder. The wound looked healed, yet still disturbing. He looked around nervously hearing small sounds. Shail shook her head, "I can see the landscape and rodents won't eat through mah pack." She said placing the sack against a stone to construct a makeshift pillow. Ori rubbed the back of his neck wanting to ask her more questions, but Dori call for him. "Mother hen is calling ya, little chicken." She waved him away before looking out to the horizon. Pink in the face Ori walked over to his brothers, he was beyond embarrassed. Dori sat him down, fixing his braids before going to talk with Oin. Nori sat carving a design into his smoking pipe.

"What was that about?" Nori asked blowing away the sawdust. The star headed brother did not even look at Ori's flushed face. The younger pouted at his disrespect and huffed.

"Nothing. Just wanted to ask a question is all." He answered opening a journal page, he continued drawing a sketch. Nori peeked over seeing a rough sketch of the lass. With mischievous intentions in mind, Nori quickly snatched the book, "Nori! Give that back!"

"Lookie here, nice drawing Ori. Gotta say, not much detail yet." He said holding it vertically to fully observe the image's sex appeal. "You sure got her figure down. Judging by your skill, I'm sure this ain't your first time drawing a lass. Huh?" He laughed reading some footnotes. "What's these? 'She's intimidating and strong willed. Yet her eyes tell another story. They sparkle like sapphires in the sunlight'? Aw, how romantic!" He teased as Ori tried grabbing the book. "There's more! 'Her skin the color of a chestnut, but complimented by beautiful long raven hair'." He said as he caressed his own hair. Bofur chuckled sitting not too far away from the confrontation."Where's the commentary about her bosoms? Haven't gotten to that part yet? Or maybe the pages ain't big enough!" He elbowed Ori playfully, winking over to Bofur. "Cute you have a crush. Wouldn't be the first."

"I do not! I'm just documenting what I see." He blushed crossing his arms in defense.

"Right, didn't see anything written like this about the goats we saw earlier. Unless you've got a back section, you cheeky dwarf." He smirked closing the journal and going by Bofur. "If it's just notes, then I guess showing her what you wrote-" He spoke until Ori grabbed his arm.

"Please don't, Nori please." He begged.

"Come on, it's only notes." He said sarcastically holding it high up, until Dori came ending the game of keep-away.

"I can't leave you alone for a minute, can I Nori?" Dori said handing the journal over to Ori. "Quit teasing your brother over who-knows-what and get to bed."

"It was only a bit of fun." He said taking a seat by Bofur. Dori shook his head then lead Ori to bed. Nori and Bofur joked a bit longer about Ori. Bofur, being the tamer off the two, ended the laughter and suggested they get some rest for the long day ahead of them. They then went to sleep sitting up, back to back. Bilbo woke from Bombur's loud snores. Gandalf, Fili, and Kili were the only three awake. Bilbo stretched then walked over to his pony, secretly pulling an apple from his pocket. "Hello, girl. That's a good girl. It's our little secret, Myrtle; you must tell no one. sh, sh" Bilbo rubbed her snout before hearing a scream in the night. Worried, he pranced over to Fili and Kili. "What was that?"

"Orcs." Kili answered looking around. Thorin, who was dozing off slowly, jerked awake upon hearing the word 'Orcs'.

"Orcs?" Bilbo asked.

"Throat-cutters. There'll be dozens of them out there. The lowlands are crawling with them." Fili answered, emptying his pipe ashes.

"They strike in the wee small hours, when everyone's asleep. Quick and quiet; no screams, just lots of blood." Kili added looking Bilbo straight in the eye. Bilbo looked away in fright; Fili and Kili shared a glance at each other and began laughing.

"You think that's funny? You think a night raid by orcs is a joke?" Thorin scolded the two youngins.

"We didn't mean anything by it." Kili answered with puppy dog eyes.

"No, you didn't. You know nothing of the world." Thorin said walking to the edge of the cliff and looking out over the walked up to Fili and Kili and spoke to Bilbo. He sighed.

"Don't mind him, laddie. Thorin has more cause than most to hate orcs. After the dragon took the Lonely Mountain, King Thror tried to reclaim the ancient dwarf kingdom of Moria. But our enemy had got there first." He told the story of how Thorin became know as Oakenshield. The company woke, listening in on the conversation. Shail just pretended to sleep. Balin looked to Thorin, "And I thought to myself then, there is one who I could follow. There is one I could call King."

"But the pale orc? What happened to him?" Bilbo asked looking between the two.

"He slunk back into the hole whence he came. That filth died of his wounds long ago." Thorin answered before sending the dwarfs back to sleep. Balin exchanged a look to Gandalf knowing the Orc could have survived and could still live. Everyone went to sleep as Thorin doused out the fire.

* * *

 **I want to thank everyone following and favoring this story. I love getting reviews and hearing your opinions. Hope you enjoy and have a great time reading. ^_^**


	4. Ch 3: Will He Return for Supper?

_**Ch 3: Will He Return for Supper?**_

* * *

A loud rumble of thunder startled Shail awake, the sky filled with bulky grey storm clouds. A drizzle of rain began to pour down, without hesitation she leapt from her boulder and stepped across the line of sleeping dwarves. Each dwarf sprang up as the air left their body, their full attention was drawn to Shail who was ready to depart.

"Why are you up this early? Sun's barely risen." Kili asked rubbing at his eyes.

"There won't be any sun today, its a downpour. I'd pack up if I were you." She said securing the rope tightly around the pony's saddle.

"You call this a downpour? Tell me, how'd you come to that conclusion?" Kill asked as the drizzle brushed against his face.

"You can sense it in the air." She said tying her cloak on.

"It's a few droppings, should pass by in a couple of moments." He said wiping it around his face. "Guess she's afraid to mess up her locks." Kili poked fun at her as the others chuckled. Shail looked at the dwarves, pulling the hood over her head. In seconds, the drizzle turned into a massive downpour. Cold, wet, and miserable, the dwarves road along the Great East Road. Bofur was having trouble keeping his pipe lit.

"Here, Mr. Gandalf, can't you do something about this deluge?" Dori asked.

"It is raining, Master Dwarf, and it will continue to rain until the rain is done. If you wish to change the weather of the world, you should find yourself another wizard." Gandalf said annoyed of the dwarf's complaining.

"Are there any?" Bilbo asked out of curiosity. "Other wizards?"

"There are five of us. The greatest of our order is Saruman, the White. Then there are the two Blue Wizards...you know, I've quite forgotten their names." he tried hard to remember.

"And who is the fifth?" Bilbo asked counting off four.

"Well, that would be Radagast, the Brown." he answered with a smile.

"Is he a good wizard or is he more like you." Bilbo asked.

"I think he's a very great wizard, in his own way. He's a gentle soul who prefers the company of animals to others. He keeps a watchful eye over the vast forest lands to the East, and a good thing too, for always Evil will look to find a foothold in this world."

"Keeper of the forest, sounds like a Ent." She said riding behind him.

"Ent? Who is that?" He asked.

"Not who but what." She answered, Bilbo raised an eyebrow and twitched his nose. "Ents are tree people who protect the forest from what I hear. They could just be folktales." She smiled looking around. "I hear ones who aren't welcome to the forest, are dragged underground by the trees. Their bodies are devoured by the Ents." She pointed to a large root.

"Lass that's enough. They are nothing but stories for children. Are you a child? " Balin asked giving her the stank eye.

"Beware the Ents." She laughed at Balin as she rode past a tree, scraping it with her dagger. The slice left a mark. Bilbo looked at the mark while passing it, debating whether he heard a low cry from the tree or a small rumble from his hungry stomach.

* * *

 **Hours later, the company arrived to an abandoned and disheveled farmhouse. Thorin had the company stop before dismounting his pony. "We'll camp here for the night. Fili, Kili, look after the ponies. Make sure you stay with them."**

 **"A farmer and his family used to live here." Gandalf said walking inside the broken home. He looked over the moldy wood and gaping holes in the roof.**

 **"Oin, Gloin." Thorin called to the two dwarves.**

 **"Aye?" Gloin answered.**

 **"Get a fire going." He ordered wanting to reside for the night.**

 **"Right you are." Gloin said starting to gather up firewood.**

 **"I think it would be wiser to move on. We could make for the Hidden Valley." Gandalf said trying to convince Thorin.**

 **"I have told you already, I will not go near that place." Thorin growled, walking past the wizard.**

 **"Why not? The elves could help us. We could get food, rest, advice." Gandalf told the king. Thorin simply looked unamused. "We have a map that we cannot read. Lord Elrond could help us." Gandalf tried reasoning with the king.**

 **Thorin gave a small laugh, "Help? A dragon attacks Erebor, what help came from the Elves? Orcs plunder Moria, desecrate our sacred halls, the Elves looked on and did nothing. You ask me to seek out the very people who betrayed my grandfather and betrayed my father."**

 **"You are neither of them. I did not give you that map and key for you to hold on to the past." Gandalf said getting angered.**

 **"I did not know that they were yours to keep." Thorin snapped at the wizard.**

 **Gandalf stomped off in a rage, leaving the Company. Bilbo watched the flustered wizard coming towards him. "Everything alright? Gandalf, where are you going?"**

 **"To seek the company of the only one around here who's got any sense." Gandalf said walking past the others.**

 **"Who's that?" The hobbit asked.**

 **Gandalf yelled back, "Myself, Mr. Baggins! I've had enough of dwarves for one day."**

 **"Come on, Bombur, we're hungry." Thorin ordered as he glared down the leaving wizard.**

 **"Is he coming back?" Bilbo asked Balin who was unsure.**

* * *

The dwarves set up camp, keeping distance from Thorin. Bombur set the stew pot above the fire and filled it with water. Bifur helped by chopping up some carrots, onions, and herbs. Dwalin hunted rabbits for meat. Grabbing hold of a few, he snapped their necks. He held up the limp bodies and offered for someone to skin and debone them.

"Alright who's helping?" He ask shaking the limp bunny.

"Hand it." Shail said taking a few from she skinned the creature, the dagger pierced into it's small flesh, and sliced the meat off its bones. Sadly it had little meat to give. She noticed Ori drawing in his book and thought to herself what a waste of time. His doodles would not aid in survival. Taking a rabbit from Dwalin's pile, she went over to Ori. The dead bunny dangled, but Ori took no notice since he was too preoccupied by drawing. Shail cleared her throat, still no reaction. She became frustrated and whacked him across the head with the carcase.

"Ow!" Ori yelped at the sudden pain. He rubbed his head as she spoke.

"Go on, you cut this one up." she said throwing it onto his lap. Ori flinched back as it hit between his legs, and gulped as she handed him the bloody dagger, blade first. "We need to get em done and three dwarves are faster than two." Before he could protest, she closed his book and tossed it aside, grabbing his hand and placing the knife in it. "Go on, it's dead already. Cut all that fur off, pull out the bones, fish out them eyes, chop off the meat, and bring the meat over to Bombur. Simple as that." she said walking away. Nori looked at his younger brother in pity. He sighed and gave into his older brother's usual role. Where's Dori when you need him, he thought.

"Give it here." Nori ordered. Ori, clueless on how to even hold the knife properly, smiled in relief when Nori took over for him. Bofur held a bowl of seasoning which Bombur mixed together for the meat.

"Bit tough on the lad, weren't ye?" Bofur asked taking the meat she had.

"He's gotta learn how to survive. Besides, the boys gotta learn to touch other meat besides his own." She chuckled helping Bofur season.

The dwarves sat around the camp fire eating the stew. Bilbo paced back and forward, looking to see if Gandalf would return. "He's been gone a long time."

"Who?" Bofur asked as he grabbed two full bowls.

"Gandalf."

"He's a wizard! He does as he chooses. Here, do us a favor: take this to the lads." Bofur said handing Bilbo two bowls of soup; Bilbo left. Bombur tried to take the soup away with him. "Stop it, you've had plenty." Bofur said slapping Bombur's hand off the ladle.

"Here, pass over a bowl. I'm starving!" Dwalin exclaimed like an impatiently hungry goblin.

"Not bad Bombur." Oin commented.

"Yeah, Dori could've cooked it." Nori said, the others laugh at the jab.

"Very funny." Dori sarcastically replied as he ate his share.

"Here ya are Balin." Shail handed him the bowl, taking a seat beside him.

"Thanks lass." He took the bowl and sipped the hot stew, it felt nice on a cold night. Everyone enjoying their hot meal were startled as Fili came running from the wood.

"No need to run lad, we have plenty of food left over." Bofur said.

"Bilbo, he been taken by trolls." He panted out of breathe pointing to the woods. Hearing of trolls in these woods Thorin walked over to Fili grabbing his jacket. "He went to get the ponies back."

"You were to watch them Fili." He growled irritated. "How far are they from here?"

"Not far, only a couple of feet." He answered.

"Take up arms!" Thorin yelled grabbing his sword. The dwarves took their weapons and ran into the woods. Shail went to get up, but was pushed back by Thorin. "No you stay back. Trolls are too dangerous even for the most skilled fighters." He said running off. Once they all vanished into the wood, Shail grabbed her hammer an ran a separate path.


	5. Ch 4: Troll Trouble

**I _want to thank everyone following and favoring this story. I love getting reviews and hearing your opinions_**

 ** _Ch_ 4: _Troll Troubl_** _ **e**_

* * *

 _ **Three behemoth trolls sat around a fire cooking their supper in a giant cauldron. The biggest toll carried in two of the ponies, placing them into a makeshift pen. A troll wearing a dirty leathery apron stirred green liquid around in the cauldron. "Mutton yesterday, mutton today, and blimey, if it don't look like mutton again tomorrow Will."**_

 _ **"Quit yer' griping Bert. These ain't sheep. These is West Nags!" William said putting the ponies away for later.**_

 _ **"Oh, I don't like `orse. I never `ave. Not enough fat on them." The youngest of the three whined picking his toenails.**_

 _ **"Well, it's better than the leathery old farmer Tom. All skin and bone, he was. I'm still picking bits of him out of me teeth." Bert said pulling a piece of shirt cloth from his mouth, flicking it aside. Tom's head bobbed back releasing a vicious sneeze into the pot; accidentally. Bert looked as a huge green boogie floated around, "Oh, that's lovely, that is; a floater."**_

 _ **"That might just improve the flavor!" Will laughed as he sharpened his cutting knife to skin the ponies. Coming from behind Bilbo snuck over towards the pen.**_

 _ **"Ah! There's more where that came from." Tom gidley sucked back his snot ready to spit out another.**_

 _ **Bert grabbed hold of his nose, shaking him side to side. "Oh no you don't." He tossed Tom back onto the tree log,"Sit down."**_

* * *

Through the bushes where they hid, Kili watched as Bilbo tried to untie the ropes. With his sword in hand, he crept over to aid. The sound of a twig snapping spooked Kili. He turned around and hauled himself towards the sound's source. With no plan in mind, Kili closed his eyes and wildly attacked. He hooked his arm around the figure then pinned them to the ground. His sword pressing against the stranger's neck, he came to notice the stranger was Shail."What are you doing here?" He asked urgently whispering.

"Taking a lovely walk through the forest for some fresh air, enjoying the fireflies in the moonlight." Sarcastically answering as she resisted the attack by grasping Kili's wrist. "I came to save that no good hobbit."

"How'd you find that out?" He hushed, letting her up. "You followed us?"

Sitting up she rubbed her neck,"Fili came charging into camp rambling about trolls and the hobbit." Shail shoved him aside, looking through the leaves at the three trolls. "The others took the full path. I snuck through a narrow one." Shail explained as she saw the hobbit slowly moving towards a troll. "He's gonna be seen, you gotta get out there." she whispered.

"Why me?" He asked as she pushed him.

"You're a prince, aren't ye suppose to be herotic?" She asked.

"Yeah, but I'm not extra thic." He said holding back. "Why don't you go out there? You want to save him more then me." He said seeing Bilbo's predicament. The Hobbit was behind a troll, which lacked the necessary chromosomes, while trying to grab the monster's knife. As he grabbed hold of the knife, the troll reached around for his handkerchief and grabbed Bilbo as well. Blowing his nose onto Bilbo, the hobbit body became covered in snot. Kili and Shail held a hand over their mouths, trying not to vomit.

* * *

 _ **"Argh! Blimey! Bert! Look what's come out of me 'outer! It's got arms and legs and everything." Tom said holding Bilbo in his hand. The other trolls gather around looking asking what it was. "I don't know, but I don't like the way it wriggles around!" He shook Bilbo off the napkin onto the ground.**_

 _ **Will dropped "What are you then? An oversized squirrel?"**_

 _ **"I'm a burglar uhh, Hobbit." Bilbo quickly said.**_

 _ **"A Burgla Hobbit?"**_

 _ **"Can we cook `im?" will asked.**_

 _ **"We can try!" Tom said grabbing at Bilbo.**_

 _ **He dodged it only to be cornered by Bert,"He wouldn't make more than a mouthful, not when he's skinned and boned!"**_

 _ **"Perhaps there's more Burglar Hobbits around these parts. Might be enough for a pie." Will said pointing his knife at the frightened hobbit.**_

 _ **"Grab him!"**_

 _ **"It's too quick!" Tom said as the Hobbit runs around trying to dodge them. Bert accidentally hits Tom with his ladle while trying to hit Bilbo. Bilbo was caught by his leg and held upside down. "Come here, you little... Gotcha! Are there any more of you little fellas `iding where you shouldn't?" Will asked.**_

 _ **"Nope." Bilbo answered.**_

 _ **"He's lying." Tom said.**_

 _ **"No I'm not!" Bilbo answered.**_

 _ **"Hold his toes over the fire. Make him squeal." Tom laughed but then squeal when Kili ran out of the bushes and cuts into his leg.**_

* * *

"Drop him!" Kili yelled to the three. The leader growled at him.

"You wut?"

"I said, drop him." Kili repeated. His angry expression warned the troll that he would not repeat himself once again, but rather he would make them drop him. Will smirked and threw Bilbo at Kili, knocking them both down. The rest of the Company charged out of the bushes yelling and brandishing their weapons. They begin fighting the trolls, hacking, slashing, and hammering at their legs.

"Come here you!" Dwalin commanded Shail, hitting a troll's foot. "I told you to stay back!" He said shielding Shail.

"I can fight on my own." She said taking a swing and missing the knee. Instead, she made contact with Dwalin's hip. "OW!" Dwalin pushed her aside as another troll almost stepped on them. "Shail!" He yelled. She turned and was picked up by a burly troll, dropping her hammer. She kicked her legs around trying to break from the grip.

"Never ate female dwarf before." Tom said licking his lips.

"An your not going to!" She yelled punching the hand with no effect. Kili and Fili attacked from behind in unison, Tom dropped Shail holding the back of his leg. She fell into Fili's arms who gave a smirk. Blushing she flailed out, "Put me down." She grabbed her hammer and swung breaking a toe on Will. As the dwarves fought, Bilbo grabbed Tom's knife and cut the ropes, freeing the ponies. Will seeing this ran and grabbed Bilbo. The dwarves stopped seeing the trolls holding Bilbo.

"Bilbo!" Kili yelled going to attack but Thorin stopped him.

"Lay down your arms, or we'll rip his off." Will demanded pulling at his arms. Thorin looked at Bilbo then plants his sword in the ground. The others drop their swords and weapons as well. The trolls tied several dwarves onto a spit and began roasting them; the rest and Bilbo, were tied up in sacks nearby. "Don't bother cooking them. Let's just sit on them and squash them into jelly."

"They should be sautéed and grilled with a sprinkle of sage." Burt said throwing some seasoning on.

"Ooh, that does sound quite nice." Tom said.

"Never mind the seasoning; we ain't got all night! Dawn ain't far away, so let's get a move on. I don't fancy being turned to stone." Will commented.

Bilbo, hearing what Tom said, hatched an idea, "Wait! You are making a terrible mistake."

"You can't reason with them, they're half wits!" Dori said as her turned on the spit.

"Half wits? What does that make us?" Bofur asked on his pass by.

"Uh, I meant with the, uh, with, uh, with the seasoning." Bilbo said getting himself up off the floor.

"What about the seasoning?" Bert asked.

"Well have you smelt them? You're going to need something stronger than sage before you plate this lot up." Bilbo stated.

"What do you know about cooking dwarf?" Will asked.

"Shut up, and let the, uh, flurgaburburra hobbit talk." Burt said interested

"Uh, th the secret to cooking dwarf is, um " Bilbo stuttered trying to figure what to say. "Ye yes, I'm telling you, the secret is … to skin them first!" Bilbo said looking at the dwarves in the bags.

"Tom, get me the filleting knife." Bert said jesting his hand.

"I won't forget that!" Dwalin pointed from the spit.

"What a load of rubbish! I've eaten plenty with their skins on. Scuff them, I say, boots and all." Will said.

"He's right! Nothing wrong with a bit of raw dwarf! Nice and crunchy." Tom said picking Bombur up and holding him over his mouth.

"Not not that one, h-he's infected!" Bilbo said. Tom looked at him in confusion. "Yeah, He's got worms in his … tubes." Tom quickly dropped Bombur back into the pile of Dwarves in disgust. Shail let out a squeaked as he landed on her. "I-in fact they all have! They're in infested with parasites. It's a terrible business; I wouldn't risk it, I really wouldn't."

"We don't have parasites! You have parasites!" Kili yelled as the rest of the dwarves chimed in about how they were clean and Bilbo was nothing but a fool. Bilbo rolled his eyes as the dwarves messed up his plan. Thorin, catching onto Bilbo's trick, kicked his nephew. They then understood and went along with it. "Mine are the biggest parasites, I've got huge parasites!"

"We're riddled." Nori said.

"Yes, I'm riddled." Ori said after his brother.

"Yes we are. Badly!" Dori said.

"Then we eat the girl, she clean no doubt." Burt said.

"No you can't. I mean... she's got a lot of upper body fat, not at all good for the health." Bilbo commented jestering his head down. Red in the face and short of breathe Shail was unable to yell.

"What would you have us do, then, let 'em all go?" Tom asked Bilbo

"Well..." Bilbo said looking up.

"You think I don't know what you're up to? This little ferret is taking us for fools!"

"Ferret?" Bilbo asked offended at the comment.

"Fools?" Burt said.

Gandalf appeared on top of a large rock above the clearing. "The dawn will take you all!" striking the rock with his staff. Splitting it in half sunlight poured into the clearing. When the sunlight touched the trolls' skin, they begin turning into stone letting out screams of pain. Seconds later stood three stone trolls. All the dwarves cheered out in joy.

"Oh, get your foot out of my back!" Dwalin said in pain. Freed from the spit they went over to help untie the sacks.

"Get him off of me!" She cried out, Bofur and Bifur ran over helping pull Bombur off the lass. Shail squirmed over to the bushes for privacy. The dwarves changed back into their clothes as Gandalf and Thorin talked.

Dressed Fili walked over to the bushes to check on the lass. Peeking his head in Shail back was turned to him, as she laced up her corset. Fili blushed faintly taking in the sight, he spotted a tattoo on her left shoulder and on the right a huge scar traveling down her back. Pulling back he called to her, "Almost ready in there?"

"I'm coming." She answered, slipping on her shirt and tunic. Emerging from the shrub, Shail tucked a few stray hairs behind her ear. "I guess a thank you is owed."

"Well I'm waiting." He smirked holding his hand behind his ear.

"Excuse me?" She asked.

Picking up the hammer Fili asked, "How you expect to defend yourself, other then me being there?"

"I don't need you to protect me. That weapon was forged by me, so I know how to handle it." She said grabbing for it.

"Did you also forge that tattoo?" He asked.

"How'd you?" She asked but heard Thorin call for Fili. Handing over the weapon and giving a wink he accompanied his uncle.


	6. Ch 5: The Wild Wizard

**I** _ **want to thank everyone following and favoring this story. This is a short chapter, but I do hope you enjoy. I love getting reviews and hearing your opinions.**_

 _ **Ch 5: The Wild Wizard**_

* * *

 **Bilbo sat on a rock slowly drawing out his new sword from its holster. "How can something dangerous look so elegant?" asking himself.**

 **"Hobbit!" Shail called, jestering for him to come over. Putting away his sword, Bilbo walked over.**

 **"Actually...my name is Bilbo, Bilbo Baggins of the Shire." He held out his hand for a proper introduction. Shail griped onto his hand, giving a firm squeeze. "Quite a grip you've got there. Almost feels like a man's- ah Ah AH!" He squirmed around as her grip turned into a vice hold.**

 **"That comment ya made wasn't the wisest of words." She said pulling his arm down, almost dislodging his shoulder.**

 **"I didn't mean for it to come out as an offensive term. It was merely said to distract those monsters." Bilbo said in discomfort. Shail pulled him in closer, "Please, I extend my deepest apologies. I'm at fault for portraying your womanly figure as a unsatisfying burden."**

 **"I only understood a few words from yer mouth. Plain an simple. are ye sorry?" She asked.**

 **Bilbo was beyond confused, he did give a full apology. Feeling as if his arm was being torn off he gave a answer, "Yes, I am sorry."**

 **Shail let go pointing her finger in his face, "If I hear foul words out of you again, I'll use that sword to slice yer tongue in two and cut off them lips. Got it?" In fear Bilbo nodded a yes.**

 **"Something's coming!" Thorin yelled as the sound of branches snapping echoed through the woods. "Take up arms!" The group ran further into the woods, Shail joined leaving Bilbo behind.**

* * *

As they looked around a rabbit drawn sled emerged from a thicket. A strange man pulled up short by the company. "Thieves! Fire! Murder!" The man frantically yelled jumping form the transport. Fidgeting around the dwarves like a mad man looking for sanity.

"Radagast! Radagast the Brown. Ah. What on earth are you doing here?" Gandalf asked his friend.

"I was looking for you, Gandalf. Something's wrong. Something's terribly wrong." Radagast answered with hands trembling from fear.

"Yes?" Gandalf asked confused but surely concerned for his fellow wizard.

Radagast went to speak, but shuts his mouth. "Oh, just give me a minute. Um, oh, I had a thought, and now I've lost it. It was, it was right there, on the tip of my tongue." He said curling up his tongue. A surprised look came upon him face,"Oh, it's not a thought at all; it's a silly old..." Gandalf reach into the wizard mouth pulling a stick insect out. "Stick insect!"

The dwarves and Bilbo look flustered as Radagast took the bug into his hands. He and Gandalf went off to speak in privacy. As the wizards congregated and the dwarves planned a safer route, a warg's howl echoed through the forest. "Was that a wolf? Are there-are there wolves out there?" Bilbo asked holding his sword close.

"Wolves? No, that is not a wolf." Bofur answered. Behind a nearby warg appeared; it leapt into the midst of the Company, knocking down a dwarf. Thorin killed the beast using the elven sword. Another warg attacked from the other side; Kili shoot it with his arrow as Dwalin killed it off.

"Warg-Scouts! Which means an Orc pack is not far behind." Thorin said examining the corpse. Gandalf furious got into a argument with Thorin trying to see who else he told about the quest.

"I'll draw them off." Radagast volunteered as he mounted his sled.

"These are Gundabad Wargs; they will outrun you." Gandalf said trying to persuade the mad wizard.

"These are Rhosgobel Rabbits; I'd like to see them try." He laughed riding away. Radagast raced out of the forest onto the open plain being pursued by the Wargs and Orcs. He laughed taunting them, "Come and get me!" The company peeked from behind a large rock watching as Radagast drew the Orcs off their trail.

"Come on!" Gandalf said. The Dwarves hurry off in a different direction. Radagast made a sharp turn under a low hanging rock; the Orc trailing behind cracked open his head on impact with the stone. "Stay together." Gandalf said pointing the company towards the next hiding spot. As they ran Thorin saw the wizard ride pass with the pack on his hine. Ori almost blew their cover, but Thorin yanked him back yelling, "Ori, no! Come back."

"All of you, come on, come on! Quick!" Gandalf ordered.

"Where are you leading us?" Thorin asked. Gandalf looked at him with no reply and moved on, but one of the Orcs chasing after Radagast felt something was amiss. The Dwarves ran hiding behind a boulder, the warg rider leapt atop the boulder sweeping the area. The dwarves pressed against the boulder hiding,Thorin signaled Kili to use his bow and arrow to take the Orc out. Swiftly Kili stuck the warg twice, rolling off the boulder the dwarves join in on the kill. Dwalin and Shail bashed the warg's skull as Bifur and Kili finished off the rider. The squeals of the dying Orc attracted his comrades.

"The Dwarf-scum are over there! After them!" The leader shouted pointing over to the rocks.

Gandalf heard the warg battle cry. "Move! Run!" Gandalf yelled making a run for it.

"There they are!" Gloin yelled pointing over at a hill.

"There's more coming!" Kili shouted.

"Kíli! Shoot them!" Thorin shouted. The wrags surrounded the company, closing them in tighter and tighter.

"We're surrounded! Where's Gandalf?" Fili shouted taking up arms.

"He's abandoned us!" Dwalin shouted pulling out his axes grasper and keeper.

"Hold your ground!"Thorin yelled as he drew the elven sword. The Orcs still road closer not even taking caution.

"Thorin!" Shail yelled as a warg snuck on his left, Thorin slit open its throat. She swung her hammer around distracting the scout from attacking Kili. The monster lunged it paw nearly slicing her in two. Ori ran in front of her slinging a small rock at the warg's head. The rider laughed as he drew closer to the pair. Suddenly Gandalf appeared from behind the large rock.

"This way, you fools!" Gandalf called. They followed Gandalf to an underground tunnel sliding down into the hole. Bilbo slide into the large crack in the rock, sliding into the cave. Thorin killed a Warg that got too close as everyone ran into the hole."Nine, ten" Gandalf counted each dwarf off as they rolled in. "Eleven, twelve" He said as Shail slid with Kili. Thorin fell in last, sticking his landing the sound of horns company listen to the conflict outside. A orc was shot off his warg into the cave. Thorin plucked the arrow out of it's chest. "Elves." Thorin growled as he examined the arrow head. At the cave end there was a narrow pathway.

"I cannot see where the pathway leads. Do we follow it or no?" Dwalin asked trying to look over.

"Follow it, of course!" Bofur said rushing over. The Company began following the path one after another. It was narrow crack between two tall cliffs, the dwarves had difficulty going through. The pathway opened out into an open area; there in the valley below stood a beautiful city. "Rivendell." Bilbo said in amazement.


	7. Ch 6: A Invitation for Dinner

_**Ch 6: A Invitation for Dinner**_

* * *

Standing above the valley, the Company of Oakenshield gazed upon a hidden structure. The light shined over the buildings, glistening like the jewels of the north. "Here lies the last homely house east of the sea." Gandalf informed all.

"This was your plan all along, to seek refuge with our enemy." Gandalf assured Thorin that he had no enemies. "You think the Elves will give our quest their blessing? They will try to stop us." Thorin asked in a bitter mood.

"Of course they will. But we have questions that need to be answered. If we are to be successful, this will need to be handled with tact and respect and no small degree of charm. Which is why you will leave the talking to me." Gandalf said as they began to descend to the bridge entering Rivendell.

The dwarves became very paranoid as they crossed over the passageway. Shail examined an elven statue as she passed, studying its facial features. Only her eyes shifted. Fili changed his path and walked beside her. "Don't be fooled. Elves may look beautiful to some, but they are ugly at heart to all. Even to their own." Fili whispered. She turned and scoffed in disbelief.

"How can ya judge a wolf by its blood soaked pelt?" She asked.

"Easy, it's a savage creature that hunts for fun." He answered cocky.

"You see a savage animal, but have ya ever though the kill is to feed it's pack or young?" She asked raising a brow. Fili went silent pondering the quote.

A dark-haired elf walked down a long flight of stairs greeting Gandalf, "Mithrandir."

"Ah Lindir." He smiled patting the elves shoulder. The two spoke as the others watched on. Horns echoed across the way as armed horsemen rode over the bridge.

"Hold ranks!" Thorin yelled bunching them into a tight circle. The horsemen galloped wrangling the dwarves.

"Gandalf." Another dark-haired elf called dismounting his steed.

"Lord Elrond." Gandalf bowed gracefully. The lord and wizard conversed in elvish. "Strange for Orcs to come so close to our borders. Something, or someone, has drawn them near."

"Ah, that may have been us." Gandalf answered as Thorin stepped forward.

Elrond looked upon the king,"Welcome Thorin, son of Thrain."

"I do not believe we've met." He commented.

"You have your grandfather's bearing. I knew Thror when he ruled under the Mountain."

"Indeed; he made no mention of you." Thorin insulted the elf. Elrond ignored his arrogance speaking in Elvish ."Nartho i noer, toltho i viruvor. Boe i annam vann a nethail vin."

"What is he saying? Does he offer us insult?" Gloin asked raising his axe.

"No, master Gloin, he's offering you food." Gandalf translated. With a quick discussion amongst themselves they all agreed to feast.

"Would the young lady care to wash up before dinner? Change into something more comfortable?" Elrond asked stopping Shail atop the stairs.

Shail looked over as the others were escorted to the dining hall. "I don't have any other clothing...sir." She answered.

"Then will have to see you're properly dressed." Elrond said waving over three maidens. "Take lady?" He asked for her name.

"Oh, Shail my lord." She answered quickly.

"The lady Shail to be dressed for the evening feast." He commanded the maidens.

"Yes my lord." bowing they lead Shail to a fitting chamber. Thorin growled under his breathe watching them separated her from the group.

* * *

 _ **~ Shail's POV~**_

 _ **Standing in my undergarments I watched as the maids pulled dresses holding them against my body. "This color is lovely, but this fabric will fall nicer on you." She put a pink dress next, "Oh no, this definitely isn't for you."**_

 _ **"Will have to make sure that scar and tattoo are covered." The other whispered. I could hear each word leave her fair lips. My scar must be a sickening sight, elves know of beauty.**_

 _ **The eldest saw Shail grip onto her shoulder. "M'lady which do you prefer?"**_

 _ **"Me? I haven't a clue. Truth is...never wore clothes this nice." I answered running a hand along the line of soft fabrics. A dark royal blue silk dress, specks of silver shimmering threw drew my attention. "It looks like the heavens." Taking hold of the dress. "Like it was cut right from the night sky."**_

 _ **The eldest smiled, "If a dress could be spoken about in such beautiful words, then it was meant for you to wear." Placing the dress over Shail's stout figure it hugged nicely on her body, with a few minor adjustments. "Beautiful, you are simply elegant. Let us move to this hair."**_

 _ **"My hair?" I asked as they began to undo my braid. Grooming for a dwarf was only done by ones you could trust. I felt them brush out knots I had since I was a little lass. They pulled strands of locks beading pearls throughout. It had been so long since my hair laid lose. Last a elven ban was gently placed atop my head falling onto my forehead.**_

 _ **"The ladies and I shall go inform the lord of your arrival. Please join when you are ready." She bowed departing.**_

 _ **Timidly I walked over to a full length mirror. I clasped both hands over my mouth in shock. "By Durin's name. Oh my...ha, this has to be elven magic." Touching the surface of the mirror then myself not believing my own eye. As I left the room a male elf was waiting to escort.**_

* * *

The dwarves sat around tables in the Elven court. The meal consisted of greens, fruits, soft breads, and a fruit tarts. Bombur was the only member who wasn't bothered by the meal, after all food was food. Thorin sat at the head table of the elven lord, gandalf accompanied them. An empty chair was placed between Elrond and Thorin for the young lady. "Try it. Just a mouthful." Dori nagged Ori as he fiddled with a piece of lettuce.

"I don't like green food." Ori whined dropping the vegetable on his plate. Dwalin stuck his hands in a bowl of greens asked where the meat was at. "Have they got any chips?" Ori asked looking down the table.

A young elf playing the harp caught the eye of Kili, he gave a slight wink and cheeky smile. He turned to Dwalin stone face an unamused. "Can't say I fancy elf maids myself. To thin. They're all high cheekbones creamy skin, not enough facial hair for me." Looking around as another passed behind him,"Although, that one there ain't bad."

"That's not an elf maid." Dwlain said leaning over. Kili took a second glance seeing it was a man. Dwalin gave a wink before the company broke out in laughter. Kili laughed in embarrassment. An elf played a flute; Oin disliking the sound, stuffs a napkin in his hearing trumpet. As Elrond spoke with Gandalf about his strange traveling partners the elf informed Lindir the dwarf maiden was present.

"My lord the she dwarf is amongst us." He spoke in elvish.

Elrond smiled seeing the she dwarf standing in the doorway. "Ah you've joined us in time. Come take a seat at the table." He called. The company turned their attention seeing Shail, the sight was one to behold. What a beauty she was. Fili couldn't take his eyes off her, Balin reached over tapping for him to escort her. Fili got up quickly and went over, holding his hand out she took hold. Walking her to the table she blushed seeing all eyes on her, she was handed over to Thorin who sat her down. "What a beautiful dress." Elrond complimented.

"Thank ye mah lord." She bowed her head as they place down a plate.

"Yes, quite right." Gandalf agreed.

Thorin nodded with a charming smile taking her hand and kissing it. He then let go and continued his meal. Fili would look at her every chance he could, Ori would do the same. Balin chuckled, "Ah you youngins are smitten with the lass."

"Smitten? No no...you must be mistaken." Fili lied grabbing a handful of food and shoving it into his mouth.

"Oh, what of you Ori? I couldn't help but notice your heroic stand against the warg rider." Balin asked. Fili looked across to Ori who looked at his plate, goin to answer he was cut off by his brother.

"Ori? Smitten? Nonsense he only a lad. Besides young dwarves like her don't understand love." Dori said sipping his wine. Ori nodded then glanced back at Shail, his heart beating fast as they made eye contact. "Eat your greens." Dori said tapping his plate, Shail chuckled seeing the brothers. Looking at Fili she gave a hand jesture up and down her body seeing if her approved of the new look. Fili nodded a yes and joked flexing his arms. Shail couldn't help but laugh finding him charming, Thorin glared back at his nephew pointing for him to eat not play.

Gandalf told Elrond that the dwarves were descendents of Durin and well rounded characters. Not convinced by the wizards words he questioned why they were traveling so far. Thorin bit his tongue an excused himself from the table, Shail sighed and ate.

"Change the tone why don't ya. Feels like i'm at a funeral." Nori said picking his ear clean.

"Did somebody die?" Oin ask mishearing the insult.

"There only one thing for it lads." Bofur said stepping on top of a small table in the center of the court. He began to belt out a song. The company joined in.

 _ **There is an inn, a merry old inn**_

 _ **beneath an old grey hill,**_

 _ **And there they brew a beer so brown**_

 _ **That the Man in the Moon himself came down**_

 _ **One night to drink his fill.**_

 _ **The ostler has a tipsy cat**_

 _ **that plays a five-stringed fiddle;**_

 _ **And up and down he runs his bow,**_

 _ **A squeaking high, now purring low,**_

 _ **Now sawing in the middle.**_

 _ **So the cat on his fiddle played hey-diddle-diddle,**_

 _ **a jig that would wake the dead:**_

 _ **He squeaked and sawed and quickened the tune,**_

 _ **While the landlord shook the Man in the Moon:**_

 _ **'It's after three!' he said.**_

Food was tossed around the tables making a huge mess. Kili pelted a tart at the statue beside Shail and Lindir. Bursting on impact it hit both of their cheeks. Stunned, she sat frozen. Throwing a roll next Kili hit the table tipping a glass of wine over onto her lap. The dwarves laughed seeing her jump up. "That's an improvement I'd dwarvish style tossed in." Kili laughed. The others joined in but stopped seeing her face becoming upset.

"Lass he didn't mean-" Bofur was saying til she ran off.

"Shail! Wait!" Fili called getting up from the table but she was gone. The dwarves were dismissed by lord Elrond as he, Linder, and Gandalf left.


	8. Ch 7: A Couple Of Friends

_**Ch 7: A Couple...Of Friends**_

* * *

The sun set upon Rivendell and the sky filled with stars. The company camped out on a balcony, making a fire using the elves' furniture. Bofur was still hungry, so he roasted a sausage on a stick. Looking over his brother, Bombur sat on the table with a plate of greens. Hatching a notorious joke he called, "Bombur." Tossing the cooked link over, it landed in Bombur's hand. The table creaked then broke under his weight. The dwarves laughed at the tumble while they hung out their dirty laundry.

In another room, Shail watched from the window as the elves walked their streets. Talking amongst one another and strolling in pairs under the moonlight. It had been a long time since she'd seen a community of people together. Caring and supporting each other. The company didn't act this way, they watched over their own kin and joked around. But do they care for the well being of one another? Could they show affection? What did they think of her? She pondered, but snapped out of the thought. "Why should I care? I've lived alone my whole life." she reminded herself. "Not like a dwarf knows true love. They are like bunnies in the bush for Durin's sake." She said pacing back and forth. Taking a breath Shail grabbed a robe,throwing it over her dress. She left to explore.

From the balcony, Nori caught a glance of the lass running down a staircase across the way. He looked over at Ori who was writing about the evening.

"Aye, Ori! Come here." He whispered. His little brother got up and walked over clasping his journal shut. "Dont worry I ain't gonna steal it from ya. I was just wondering why ya still here? You've got a whole city to see." He said pointing out to the horizon.

"Oh no Nori I couldn't. It's late, an the elves wouldn't like a dwarf snooping around. What if I break something, or get lost, and what would Dori say? Oh, I know what he'd say...an it's not kind." He said gripping his journal tightly.

"Oh come on, go explore a bit. You're always goin on how you wanna be like me. Well first step is getting far away. So get goin, you might find something interesting." Nori pushed Ori out the doorway.

Ori smiled then made his way down to the courtyard. There were so many things for him to sketch and document. Buildings, fountains, and statues dating all the way from the Second Age. Turning the corner, Ori came upon Shail. She was leaning on a banister staring up at the sky. Nervous he turned around, ready to run, but he stopped himself thinking of what Nori would do. He wouldn't run, he'd walk right up to a lass and sweet talk her. "Right! I'll go right up and do just like him, I can be just like Nori."

Walking over he took in a deep breathe, placing a hand on her shoulder. Shail got spooked, tugged his wrist. "Shail! Shail it's me Ori!" He panicked.

"Ori? Are you tryin to scare me ta death?" She asked.

"I just wanted to see if you were okay." He answered patting his chest, his heart beating rapidly.

"You wanted to see how I was doin? Why? Who put you up to this?" She asked grabbing his shirt. "Was it Balin or Thorin? I bet Fili sent you, am I right?"

"No...no one sent me.I just was concerned seeing you alone after what happened." He answered. Released he chuckled nervously fixing his clothing. "I mean that's what friends do after all. Looking out for one another." He said. Shail blushed turning her head away. "Don't your friends do that? Do you have friends?" He asked.

"I've got many friends, they just aren't small softies like you." She answered crossing her arms defensively. Ori gave a slight pout, making her spill the truth. "I… I have no friends." She sighed leaning back onto the banister. Ori leaned alongside her as they talked. "Not many dwarves want to befriend a vagabond. We're seen as an untrustworthy kind, out to steal what we can." She smirked grabbing his journal. "Then run away with our loot, escaping the law."

"I know about that, Nori would be escorted home by guards almost every week." He took back the journal. "I remember Nori one night climbed in through my bedroom window, he landed right on top of me." He laughed reenacting it. "He said 'I didn't want to wake Dori'." Shail laughed. "So what about you? Any funny stories?" He laughed asking.

Shail went silent and began to walk away. "How bout we go for a walk?" she asked Ori. The two strolled along the pathways. "I haven't seen my family in years. So I don't have many stories."

"Due to your travels?" Ori asked.

She shook her head no then answered, "When I was a lil girl my Da gave me away."

* * *

 _ **~Flashback~**_

 _ **"Hal whens da comin home?" Shail asked looking out the window on her tippy toes.**_

 _ **"He'll be home soon enough. Why don't you go wash up, dinner will be done soon." He answered tasting the stew. "Could use a dash of salt."**_

 _ **Sage, Kaleo, and Dale walked down the pathway, all three returning home after a long day of work. "They're home! I see them Hal! " Shail yelled in joy running to the front door. Flinging it open she ran out to greet her brothers. "Sage! Kaleo! Dale! Welcome home!" She yelled running into Sage's open arms.**_

 _ **"Evening Shail, isn't this nice to come home ta." He laughed kissing her cheek.**_

 _ **"Yeah before we gotta eat Hal's cooking." Dale chuckled kissing her next.**_

 _ **"Don't worry i got dinner tomorrow night." Kaleo said picking her up and sitting her on his shoulders.**_

 _ **"Sage,did you meet any elves today?" She asked knowing he'd talked to all different races.**_

 _ **"No not this time. They couldn't make it to our meeting." He answered.**_

 _ **"Meaning they didn't want to show up." Dale insinuated.**_

 _ **"Yeah, Dwarves and Elves don't talk out our problems. We fight over em." Kaleo laughed.**_

 _ **"That's silly Kaleo, did you ever fight an elf?" She asked.**_

 _ **"Well no, but one day I will. An I'll show em not ta mess with an Iron Hill dwarf." He proudly answered bouncing her.**_

 _ **"Shail look what i dug up, a sapphire." Dale said handing it over to her.**_

 _ **"My favorite. Thank you Dale. You're lucky to be a miner." She said looking over the jewel.**_

 _ **"Isn't easy work,but if it means finding the prettiest jewels for my favorite sibling, well i'm happy ta work."**_

 _ **"Did da come home with you tonight?" She asked. The three brothers looked at one another and sighed. Shail frowned, "He's not comin home is he?"**_

 _ **"Actually I and Kaleo were gonna go for him. You take Dale inside, ya both need washin up. We'll have da home before our story time." Sage said as Kaleo placed her on the ground. She took Dale's hand and went inside, as Kaleo and Sage walked to the pub.**_

 _ **"Another drink barkeep!" Kale called as he held up an empty mug. The barkeep walked over taking the mug, Kale grabbed onto the dwarf's wrist, "Double up on it, I need it stronger." Walking in through the doorway was Kale's eldest sons Sage and Kaleo. "Ah my boys, come to join your old man for a drink? Or just to see the pretty lasses?" He laughed taking the mug.**_

 _ **"No, we came to bring ya home. You've been here for two days straight." Kaleo said placing down his sword.**_

 _ **"You try training ten dozen dwarves to follow orders." Kale slurred taking his drink. "So what if i come here to unwind and enjoy a drink."**_

 _ **"Unwind is that what you call it?" Kaleo asked. Kale shot a glare at his son, sitting up straight. Before either went any further Sage slipped between the two. "What Kaleo means is that it's been a long day for all of us, and you have responsibilities at home." Sage said patting Kale's back. "Hal is preparing dinner, and wait until Shail sees you. All she keeps asking is when you'll be home." He chuckled. Kale groaned then chugged down the rest of his boys rolled their eyes at his behavior. "What happened to you? What made you so bitter towards our own family?" Sage asked. Kale didn't answer. Irritated, Kaleo asked while grabbing his father's arm. "Why? Why do you hate your daughter? Answer me that you old drunk!"**_

 _ **Furious, Kale grabbed hold of his son's neck, pinning him onto the bar top. "I'll tell you why! That lil shit took the only thing i truly loved away from me! Shira's never comin back because of our mistake of a kid." Kale cried letting go of Kaleo. "My wife is gone, and everytime I see Shail's face it disgusts me. She's looking more like your mum every day."**_

 _ **Kaleo rubbed his neck catching his breath. Getting up off the bartop Kaleo charged at his father, but was restrained by Sage and the barkeep. "You bastard! We all miss her, but Shail is not to blame. She the last thing mum left us, and she a gift." He said trying to get out of Sage's hold. "You better come home tonight, if you don't you're out for good. Come on let's go, we got a story to read." He said walking out of the pub. Sage shook his head in disappointment then left.**_

 _ **Kale scuffed then went back to his drinks. Watching from the back corner table were two shady Dwarves. They whistled and waved Kale over."Hey there, we couldn't help but see your little argument. What if we could offer a solution for your issue?"**_

 _ **An hour later Kale stumbled home, walking in he headed right upstairs. The doors to his sons' rooms were shut, but Shail's was creaked open. Walking in her room Kale seen his little girl tucked into bed. He walked over getting on his knees, rubbing her head gently. "Shail, wake up dear." He whispered.**_

 _ **Slowly opening her eye she gave him a smile, "Daddy your home. You missed story time, Hal and Sage read about a scary dragon." She said.**_

 _ **"Oh I'm sorry I missed that, but how about you come with me. I...want to show you something special." He said.**_

 _ **"You do? What about everybody else?" She asked getting out of bed.**_

 _ **Kale picked her up, "No, No this is just for me and you. It'll be our little adventure." He smiled taking her downstairs. They rode the family ram to the gates entering the kingdom, rows of carriages ready to depart across middle earth were lined up.**_

 _ **"Daddy i'm tired, are we going to see the surprise soon?" Shail asked yawning.**_

 _ **"Soon." He answered spotting the two men. "Shail can you promise me something?" He asked. She looked at him shaking her head yes. "Promise you won't be mad with me?"**_

 _ **"I promise. I love you da." She smiled snuggling up to his chest. He choked back a cry as she was taken from his arms. "Da? Da! No,I want my Da!" She cried out as the one man took her to the carriage.**_

 _ **"D-Don't hurt her." He stuttered going to reach for her but was stopped.**_

 _ **"Don't you worry about that now. Will get her to the Blue Mountains and bring her to a nice orphanage. Thats what ya paid us for." He smirked walking Kale away. "Now you get back to your pub and imagine this never happened." Kale sighed and walked away covering his ears, hearing her screams was heartbreaking. "Alright let's get on the road, and you can shut it lil miss." The man said knocking her out cold.**_

* * *

"By the time I came too we were days from the hills and weeks from reaching the mountains. When we did get there the two dwarves left me to the Orphanage." She said as they sat on a stone bench. "When I was big enough to take care of me self I ran away to the forest. Goin into town only for supplies, a few dirty jobs, and picking up some survival tricks."

"Did you ever try to travel back to the hills? Find your family?" Ori asked.

"Why? They never bothered to come for me." She answered. " I waited, but always told they'd never come. When a family offered to adopt me, I didn't leave because I'd kept thinking they'd walk through the doors one day. I waited days that turned into weeks, weeks became months, and then years. Why should I care about them?" She asked. Ori didn't know how to answer, he wasn't so unfortunate. Taking notice she was making him uncomfortable Shail pat his shoulder. "Don't go worrying about me. You should be enjoying the rest of yer night." She said getting up from the seat and began walking off.

"Wa..Wait! You don't have to leave-." Ori said in a panic, worried that his chance was floating away. Getting up too quickly Ori tripped himself and fell forward onto Shail. The two landed on of ground with a loud thump. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean too-" He said until he felt something soft in his palm. Looking down his right hand groped her bosom and his knee was slipped up her dress. Looking at her their faces were only inches apart. What should he do? What would Nori do? What was he gonna do? What did she think? All these questions rushed through his head, until a cough broke the silence.

"Am I interrupting you two?" Fili asked with a smirk.


	9. Thank You

**THANK YOU!**

* * *

Hello everyone, my names Shail. Well I guess you'd know that from reading about my adventure so far. Trust me it's a long one and we're not even halfway through. I still got to tell you about city of goblins, this huge shape shifter, and the evil-

 _*Door creeks open slowly*_

 ** _Oh sorry, I didn't think anybody was in here. I was going to read this new novel. *Looks around* I didn't mean to intrude I see you have guest._**

No No No it's okay, come in I'd like you too meet my friends. Everyone this is Ori, I'm telling them my own story.

 _ **Hello everybody. *Waves shyly* You're telling them about how we reclaimed the mountain?**_

Yep, given them every lil detail.

 _ **Every detail?** ***Blushes***_

 **Seem she forgot there was thirteen other dwarves with ya Shail.**

 _*Fili walks into the room*_

I know you majesty. Everyone I Present Prince Fili, Son of Dis. He was along with us and one of the best swords men I've seen in battle.

 **Well thank you. So what are you two doing?**

Well since I got you two here you can help me. I wanted to thank everyone who is following and favoring this story. I have a list right here of the names, and you two can help me read them out. I'll start it off then Ori and last Fili.

 _*Both nod in agreement*_

We would love to thank the following people. Thank you, ClumsyReader. Your name reminds me of somebody I know who also a reader. *Looks at Ori*

 _ **Shail stop it. I'd like to thank Fanelight. I appreciate your interest in us.**_

 **Thank you Dinosaur Imperial Soldier. Never met a dinosaur that was a soldier, and part of a imperial. Sounds like you're strong, hope we can fight one day.**

Oh Fili. Okay next is, Scotland-Lassie. Love your name, I can appreciate a fellow lass. We should grab a ale and some salted pork some time.

 _ **Thank you, Hannah Bowers. What a pretty name you have.**_

 **Inuchic17 here a thanks to you. Didn't know you could add numbers into your name. You can start calling me Fili1.**

Ha ha ha…No. Thanks to you, LokiPrank326. I've heard this guy is a real trouble maker. Sneaky like Nori, but with sarcasm as Bofur.

 _ **Thank you, The Cajun Phoenix. Oh I've read about Phoenixes, they are amazing magical birds. I guess they can read about us too.**_

 **Thank you, MissCallaLilly. Lillys are one of the most beautiful flowers, and my favorite.**

Alright settle it down lass charmer. Next is Xoulblade. You sound like a skilled swordsman, with the word blade in your name. Bet you can beat Fili in a one on one fight?

 **No one can beat me, not even you.**

Oh yes I could. Ori grab my war hammer.

 ** _Please don't argue your two. Here let's thank lillajag11._**

 **Alright Ori we won't argue. Here give me the list, okay next is lhowl20. Thank you for following us.**

Listen to this name you two, pandasninjasndkiwis. That's a mouth full, go on Ori.

 ** _Thank you, ValarenOfGondor. Wow someone from Gondor is reading about us, this is a honor._**

 **Our last thank you goes to phoenixblo0d.**

So that's everyone I have on my list. Thank you lads for help'em me out with this. *wraps a arm around each of them* I can't wait to tell everyone the rest of our journey. Hope you keep up with us, and all our fun. Have a great day and my Durin watch over ya.


End file.
